Two Lifes, One Body (One Year)
by Je Sono Aka
Summary: Jason Todd never thought this would happen. He’s died, killed 83, but he never expected to be a golden boy, a leader, a man who should of died...again. Now a year after being declared missing due to ‘pilot failure’, after becomming someone else, Jason returns to Earth to his family. But where does he belong? On Earth as a hero, as a Bat, or with Voltron, as a defender, a Paladin?
1. chapter 1

' ' are thoughts

" is speaking

Blue eyes snap open in fear. It was dark, too dark. And it was cold. Two things that reminded him so much of the two worst experiences he's ever had in his life. Although they were pretty bad experiences, he had gained from them. He gained his life back, and the will to be with his family. The will to restrain himself after he spent all his rage. He lost an arm, but gained a weapon. He gained respect, leadership, and a lifelong bond to people he scarcely knew, but were on the path to being family.

Shiro gets up from his bed, distributing his weight to strategic points as to not press that annoying area that always gave a sound like a ruined mattress spring. 'Seriously- if Altean's were thousands of years ahead of Earth, how did they not master the simplicity of non-squeaky beds?' He stretches, quickly testing his prosthetic- still working - before exiting his room, before realizing what day it was.

One year.

Shiro runs his normal hand through his white lock and black hair. No, Shiro wasn't him, he wasn't Shiro. Shiro was only a description of who he was, two characters described by a lock of white hair. Add another reminder to his list of now three. Three things that reminded him of the worst moments of his life. 'Oh god' he thinks with guilt. 'My family...they think I'm...dead.' The cold. It was the description of the Gahlra prison cells, the description of the ever present felling of his prosthetic against his stump of an arm. The only way he could get a bit of warmth was the feel of the Arena, where the heat of battle would urge him on to survive.

The dark was present every time he closed his eyes. The feeling of being back there, the nightmares that plagued him every day when he would try to get his usual, minisculiar amount of sleep.

The lock of white hair, however minor, it defined him the most. The symbol of the stress and terror he experienced in the prison camps, the pain of his limb being chopped off and replaced while he could only look with shock at the entire process. That was the later event of his life.

The dark was the feeling of being alone, of being abandoned at his weakest moments. The thoughts that they didn't care, the didn't love you, that you would always be just a 'good soldier'. Those thoughts are fake, when you realize your family took you in and cared for you. That your family missed you, loved you, and that you weren't replaceable, only the mantle you took on.

The cold was the friend of darkness. The smell lf death, the moist earth, eroding earth. It was the environment of what would lf been his eternal tomb, but he wasn't supposed to die. The universe, deciding he didn't have a crappy life already, decided to bring him back. To make his remember all of his experiences, all the pain, and the memories, no matter how good or bad they were.

The white lock of hair. It made him who he was, made when he came screaming out of the fiery, green liquid of the Lazarus Pit. It was his trademark, the lock of white. No matter how much he dyed it, it would be ever present. Shiro was fine with it. He took it as a symbol of all he's been through, all he's experienced, and all he will ever be. Add that to good looks and skill, and you've got the perfect Golden Boy.

Too bad the answer to that equation does not describe Jason Todd.


	2. Chapter 2: Fan-F***ing-tastic

"Paladins." Says Allura sternly. She looks around. Hunk, Pidge, Lance, Keith..."Where's Shiro?" She says. The Paladin's come to a sudden realization, and almost comically, they frantically look around as if their leader were standing behind them. Keith frowns.

"This is strange." Says Keith. "Shiro's never late." Suddenly, the door's open, amd in comes Shiro. Pidge holds back a grin. Oh, she is never going to live this down.

Shiro looked tired, his hair messy. He wasn't even wearing his armor like the rest of the Paladins, but instead his regular clothes with a leather jacket on.

"I didn't know you liked leather." Says Lance.

"Or owned leather." Finishes Keith. He raises an eyebrow. Even on the free dress days at the Garrison, Shiro had only worn the same clothes. The same black boots, dark pants, and dark shirt. And where had the leather jacket come from?

"I apologize for being late." He says. "And..excuse me for my attire." And then he yawns. He doesn't even try to stifle it! He full out yawns.

"Are you alright?" Says Princess Allura. Shiro quickly nods.

"Yes, of course." But she swears she just saw a glimpse of green in his eyes. Weren't his eyes blue?

"Aw, come on!" Says Hunk. "Somethings off." He licks his finger and raises it. "Yup, definitely. Its in the air." They all stare at Shiro, and he sighs, leaning against a wall.

'Great' thinks their leader. 'This is fan-fucking-tastic! Grr...I hate pretending to be a golden boy.' Against his personal thoughts, he calmly smiles.

"Its nothing. It probably seems dumb." They keep on looking at him. 'And I'm stick with miniature Dickheads.'

"I realized something last night." He says. "Today...today was a hear since the Kerberos mission." The air becomes thick with awkwardness. "See? I'm sorry, O know it was a du-"

"So, from what I've heard from the Paladins, its been a year for you, but three months for them since you've been to Earth?" Says Princess Allura. Shiro doesn't even like where this is going. Her thoughtful tone suggests a logical view, the beginning of a plan of action. Her slower than normal talking rate suggests seriousness. Oh, their all in for something.

"Yah!" Says Pidge. "Shiro, your thought wasn't stupid. We feel for you!" The other Paladins nod in agreement. Even the mice! But how...they have no chins...no, don't stray from your thought.

He smiles softly. "It's alright." He turns but Allura stops him with her next suggestion.

"I have realized I've made you five learn all about the galaxy and its worlds. But you've never taught me about your world! So, my suggestion...Shiro, why don't we go to Earth." Shiro turns around quickly.

"What?"

"Why don't we go to Earth?" She says. "With a few jumps, we could be there in...eight days!"

'Shit...eight days, eight days...eight days is the anniversary of his death! What to do, what to do?!'

He legs his inner Shiro take over. He smiles the smile that made the Garrison girls and boys start a Shiro Fan-club.

"I agree. It would be good for all of us." They all chatter, until Lance asks the most important question.

"Where would we go first?"

"Well, where are you all from, first of all?" She says. Lance smiles.

"My family lives in Cuba."

"I lived in Malaysia, but then moved to Montana." Says Hunk. She turns to Keith.

"Tuscon, Arizona." He says.

"Cambridge, Massachusetts!" Beams Pidge. "My dad had met my mom in MIT." And then they all turn to Shiro.

"Where are you from?" Says the Princess. She had done some research about Earth. She knew of its history, countries, languages, ethnicities, and its superheroes, which delighted her.

"England?" Suggests Pidge. Shiro shakes his head. This will be fun.

"New York?" Says Lance hopefully.

"Hmm... how about California?" Says Keith. Even he didn't know where Shiro was from, and receives a shake of his head.

"Japan!" Yells Hunk. They all beam. Of course! Takashi Shirogane seemed like a Japanese name. Shiro collapses, laughing. After few moments, he composes himself.

"Do I really look Asian to you guys?" They all nod, and then horror draws on Lance's face.

"Your not Asian?" Shiro shakes his head. "But but...your eyes?" Shiro raises an eyebrow.

"These long lashes do this much? You do know that Matt dared me to wear fake lashes for a year? He thought it'll make me into a joke but...it had quite the opposite effect." The all laugh.

"So, where are you from?" Says Allura. Shiro smiles.

"Gotham." Their eyes widen.

"Gotham, the most crime ridden city?" Says Keith. Shiro nods.

"So thats how you know your sick moves!" Exclaims Hunk. That was partially true.

"So..you know Batman?" Says Allura. Shiro shrugs.

"I've seem him around."

"Who's you're favorite Gotham hero?" Says Lance. Shiro smiles.

"Red Hood." They look surprised at the choice, when Allura speaks.

"So...we shall go to Gotham?" They all nod. "I'll be able to teleport us from the Castle to the Earth to attract less attention. I'll start the first jump. You all may leave."

They do, except for Shiro.

"Yes?" Says the Princess as she fires up the systems.

"If you need me, I'll be training."

"Of course." He walks out, a d thinks. 'Should get comfy with shooting again. 'And he thinks about if his beyard could turn into a hand-gun...


	3. Chapter 3: Earth Earth Eath!

**Hmm...I'm back! Its summer break with pleasant, mild temperatures of 110 degrees Fahrenheit (its Arizona, what can I say?). So I've finally decided to publish this next chapter! I've skipped a few days in Jay's timeline, so here we are with Chapter three!**

Shiro twirls the black and white gun in his left hand before stopping it, aiming, and shooting in less than a second. It hits dead center in the moving target. He smiles, and then becomes Jason Todd.

Now, what do you mean by "becoming" Jason Todd if he's already Jason? Well, its easier to pretend to be another person if you separate reality from fictionality. Does the actor for Romeo think of himself as actually being Romeo, or just some person in cosplay? Its like that!

Jason looks at the gun in his hand before raising it and pulling the trigger three times, each blast perfectly on top of each other. It didn't have the same feel as his caliber pistol...but he didn't want to waste its bullets.

If his calculations were correct, it would be less than an hour before they're within the Watchtowers radar. Then, they would probably send in someone like Supe's or Green Lantern (please let it be Uncle Hal!) and then they would be pulled in for questioning, friendly stuff, why Jason goes by Shiro, yada yada yada.

"Shiro, come in Shiro" says Pidge's voice in his comms. He internally sighs, longingly looking at the gun in his hand before letting it transform back into his beyard. Then, he lets his mind switch from "kickass Jason mode" to "kickass Shiro mode".

"I'm here, what is it Pidge?" Okay, you know the hardest part about being Shiro? The voice! He has to make it more rich and serious! And He's seventeen! Or is he eighteen...nineteen? It gets hard to keep track when you were dead for two years so...heh, happy anniversary tomorrow!

"Allura said we're arriving before schedule." Suddenly her voice turns excited. "And guess what? We have a superhero on board!" He freezes. Did they find put about him! But her voice was excited, not angry or any of those emotions, so that means...

"Who is it?" He says calmly, retaining his joy. He 'sheaths' his beyard before walking out the doors, standing outside the closed doors of the training room.

"Well, its a surprise!" She says. Shiro facepalms.

"Please tell me its not Superman."

"Why would it be Superman?" She sounds puzzled at this. Of course she wouldn't know Superman could survive in space! Those missions were never public.

"Oh, I don't know. In Gotham, we all just don't like Superman. Its kind of like an unspoken law: your either like Batman or Superman." He can hear Pidge mumble in agreement before speaking up again.

"Well, hurry up! We all have introduced ourselves already, and we said who you were-"

"You revealed who you are?" Says Shiro in mock aghast. "We're intergalactic superheroes! Why would you reveal our top secret secret identities!" He can hear pidge laugh in the background, and Shiro allows himself to release a few chuckles. Yup, he's the unwilling space-dad, even though he's sure Hunk is older than him...

"Well, he say's he personally knows you, amd wants to catch up. So..."

"Alright. I'll be there." He closes off communications and runs to the nearest window. His eyes widen and his knees threaten to collapse.

Earth. Earth Earth Earth Earth. Its too early! He's not prepared! Please, Satan take him now! Wait...he's an atheist, so..."Alfred, kill me now." He says, 'cause, hey, Alfred is basically God.

Jaso- No, Shiro takes a deep breath and walks to the bridge. The doors open and he walks in. He's about to take another step before he see's the person, and he comically pivots on one foot and walks right out the door. Where are the escape pods...


	4. And the tears come falling down your fac

**I know, only an hour since the last chapter was published, but I'm not in the mood of reading ofher fics, so now I'll publish part of one! Oh, and after you read this, THIS IS NOT A SHIP** , **alright? That'll be weird... but enjoy reading Ch 4!**

He was just chilling, floating outside the Watchtower in his self imposed banishment from civilization when he see's the large ship pop through the wormhole. Not hard to ignore, so he just casually boarded the friendly looking ship, and

2) hugged by said alien and introduced to four humans dressed in red, yellow, blue, and green casual clothing

3) Was told that their other team member that was coming soon was Shiro, and he said he knew him (one of his favorite ' nephews'!)

4) Saw said nephew walk in, pivot, and exit, which now brought him to the current situations

Green Lantern stops himself from laughing as he see's Jason pivot and exit. He must say, he looked different, but he was more than happy to see his missing friend after a year. He sported a large scar across his face, wore fake eyelashes (only he would know), and his hair was cut differently with the despised white sticking out.

"Um...excuse him, sir." Says Keith formally, and the Lantern can obviously see that the four teens are in awe. "He doesn't usually-"

"Never" says the blue one, Lance, he remembers. Keith nods.

"He never acts like this." He nods.

"Its fine. I'll go...privately talk to him." He exits, a d after he knows no one is following him, lets his uniform dematerialize until he's wearing his dark jeans, black shirt, and aviators jacket.

"Ring, find Jason Todd." Suddenly, in Hal's mind, a map appears. He takes a deep breath and runs down the halls until he see's a set of doors, with no other door in sight. The gym?

He enters the room, and hears the sound of a gun firing, then reloading, then firing again. He walks until he's standing next to Jason, who's shooting a metal dummy in the same spot on his head.

"Jason." Another shot fired. "Jason." Another. "JASON!" The teen stops firing, and turns to look at Hal. His blue eyes look...old.

"Hal Jordan." He says, and his voice is...different. Deeper, richer...fake. He raises an eyebrow, and the teen sighs. "Uncle Hal." His voice is normal, and he can see the teens eyes wet. He sways, and collapses, but Hal catches him.

"Woah there! I got you, I got you." He says, sinking onto his knees and embracing the teen. He can hear the boy sniff, and he feels his shoulder wet. Tears. His eyebrows furrow in concern.

"Hey kid, whats wrong?" He says, holding Jason in front of him. He'll be damned if he ever called him by that fake name: Shiro.

"Everything." He whispers. And then, he suddenly spills everything to Hal, who simply held the shorter young man to his chest, stroking his hair. He told him of being captured, tortured, forced to fight and having his arm cut off and replaced as a constant reminder for nine months before landing on Earth, just to be taken into space again. He told him of what's happening in space, how much he missed Earth, and Hal and Bruce and how miserable he was, pretending to be someone he wasn't, and how tomorrow was the day he died...

All Hal did was hold him more close and tighter, whispering soothing words to him. After half an hour, Hal lets go of Jason and the two just sit there, looking at each other.

"So...how's B?" Says Jason.

"Spooky?" Says Hal, relief sparking his golden eyes, "he didn't break down really badly, but he basically sent a bunch of us to Kerberos to investigate. We found nothing, but he was so sure you were alive." He takes a deep breath. "For the past few weeks, I've actually been staying at the manor. Dock had temporarily come back, and begged for me too. Damian...we celebrated his birthday. You know, he allowed me to calm him after he had a nightmare that night, and he told me his wish. You know what it was? That you would come back, that he could have his older brother back again."

Jason smiles. He suspected that the demon brat had a heart... he looks at Hal. Suddenly, he frowns. He leans forward, and with a shaky left hand, brushes away some of the hair at his left temple. His stomach flips. There was a small streak of unnatural white. He removes his hand, the hair falling back in place, and looks at the other side of his head. Same there.

"Hal...what happened?" He says. The twenty-five year old smiles wryly.

"Not the Lazarus pit, if you're worried."

"Then what is it?" Hal hesitates.

"It's a story for another day. You seem depressed enough already." He gets up, and grasps Jason's hand and pulls him up. "Now, to pull myself from my banishment..."

"What banishment?" Says Jason.

"Nothing." Says Hal quickly. "Now, I'll take you down, a d we can give Spooky a good 'ol scare." Jason laughs.

"Alright. Drop me off at one of my warehouses, and I cam gear up and scare them and...my team." He says. His face falls, but Hal quickly outs an arm around his shoulder and leads him out.

"Din't fret." He says. "We'll deal with all this later." They head to the bridge, and Hal leaves Jason outside as he goes back to his uniform, enters, and tells the Paladins of whatever that he's taking Jason to his dad. They say that they'll change into more...casual clothing and teleport down to Gotham within the hour. Hal secretly grimaces, but smiles.

He exits, and smiles and Jason. They walk to an airlock, and the Lantern surrounds themselves in green before they fly out the ship. He quickly constructs a small jet, and seats Jason, and then himself in it, before he puts his hand on the throttle and they're off to Gotham

————— note ———

So, I was going to have no GL in this fic, but then wanted to create a Voltron and GL Crossover, so why not just out Hal in the middle of this? I was planning a more secretive Jason and no Hal, with him keeping his dual identities a secret and then a big reveal, then I thought "nah".

So, what do you think happened to Hal? Whats up with his self-imposed exile? Just see, this is where I'm regretting not making this a JLA and Voltron fic.

Next chapter is going to have the Batfam, and thank you for those that have read, liked, followed, or commented! Please comment any suggestions!


	5. Give me one more smile

**Quick note! I'm going to be on a short hiatus! Going on a three week trip with my fam, so here is one more chaoter, starring Jaybird and Brucie-boy!**

Hal Jordan waits in the "living room" of Jason's safe-house. He sits down on an old, dusty leather couch. He can tell it hasn't been used in a while. He looks around. He hasn't been in any of the Batfam's safe-house's, but this one seemed rather decent.

The floor was concrete, neat, clean, and some area's covered with rugs. There was a small kitchenette, fridge, oven, microwave, and four doors. One led to the outside world, the other to the bathroom, one to Jason' room, and one to the, assumed, guest room. The rest was a large room, with hanging punching bags, a TV, and shelves with books, weapons, and gadgets.

"Do I look alright?" Says Jason. Hal turns around quickly, not even realizing he had finished changing. He grins. Jason had changed out of what he called "Shiro gear" and instead wore a graphic gray t-shirt with the batman logo, black leather jacket, and black pants tucked into combat boot. The strangest thing was the belt he wore. Usually simple with storage areas and holding his gun, in the place of his usual belt was a silvery one with three blue lights on the left side. He frowns.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Jason shrugs.

"I don't know."

"What's the belt thing?" Jason grins.

"This? This usual is on my armor, but I took it off. I have this Altaen weapon, a beyard. It can literally change into any weapon I want it to. And its lightweight." Hal nods, getting up and leaning against a wall.

"So...I've been thinking. You have this huge war going on in the other side of the universe, fighting the largest imperialist empire anyone has ever seen! So, are you going to stay here, on Earth, or return?" Jason's grin falls, and he bites his lip. He had removed his fake eyelashes, making him look more like Jason, but the tie between his two persona's was the long scar.

"I honestly don't know." He says. Hal, now, was honestly a bit worried about Jason. He was quieter, his words softer. When he looks in his eyes, he doesn't see the brash, hardheaded teen he once knew who threw away all the rules, but instead a softer, respectable, rules following...golden boy. That was honestly his best word to describe Jason. The alias he had taken on, Shiro, he now seemed more Shiro than he was Jason.

"Are you ready?" Say's Hal. Jason nods. "You know...you're going to have to do this alone. I'm going to make a round at Coast City, see if there's anything I need to do. Then it's up to space for me." Jason nods.

"I got it. My bike's in the back. I can take that to...to the manner." Hal smiles, ruffling his hair.

"See you soon, kid."

"See yah too, Flashlight." Hal smiles, watching Jason leave.

—————LINE BREAK—————

The manor was quiet. For the last year, it had been. Jason was never home, and sometime's he had the thought that his son would never be home again. But every time he would patrol at night, with Dick, Tim, and Damian, he would look up into the stars, and for some reason think, "go kick their asses."

"Master Bruce, Damian has returned from school." Bruce nods from where he stood in the parlor. He was watching nothing, really. Tim and Sick were laughing, throwing a frisbee at each other. Bruce had to force them to do this, but now they willingly continued. Tim and Dick were nearly killing himself trying to find Jason, or "Shiro's" location. And Damian was killing himself to stop himself from killing people at the Garrison, where Jason had gone undercover.

"Father, I am home." Says Damian, tugging off and throwing his red tie to the side, before hesitantly taking and hugging his father's arm. At least he was learning to show emotion more comfortably now.

"Go play with your brothers, Damian." Says Bruce. Damian obediently nods.

"As you wish, father." And then a grin lights up his face real quick, and he runs off, stealing the frisbee from Tim before throwing it at Dick.

"Are you aware of what day it is tomorrow, sir?" Says Alfred. Bruce nods solemnly.

"Like I need any reminding of the day my son died." Both of them look into the distance, which showed them the single winding road, a quarter mile away, which led to Wayne Manor. It was then that they say the lone black motorcycle, speeding well last the limit up the winding oath. They could here its faint sound.

"Alfred, did we invite anyone?" Says Bruce. Alfred shake's his head.

"I believe not." Bruce nods.

"Watch the boys. I'll wait by the door to see if they're actually coming here." Bruce walks inside, going last the mudroom, kitchen, closet, pantry, hallway, guest bedroom no. 7, bathroom no. 9, amd finally the living room until he stand in the lobby.

Knock knock. They hadn't used the doorbell. Bruce straightens his back and opens the door, frowning before he does. Why hadn't he sent Alfred or one of the boys? A billionaire opening his own door is simple, but large for the paparazzi.

He releases all the locks before opening it, and before him is...someone.

He wears a grey t-shirt with the batman logo, a black leather jacket, dark gloves, a strange belt, pants, and combat boots. His face is hidden beneath a black motorcycle helmet.

"How may I help you?" Says Bruce, wondering how they got the gate code.

"May I come in?" Says a rich, slightly deep voice. It's fake. To anyone else it would sound natural, but Bruce automatically knows that it isn't their real voice. They come in, and tentatively takes a few steps.

"What are you here for?" Says Bruce seriously. The person turns his head.

"To see you." He takes off his helmet, and Bruce registers the shock. Looking at him was a pale face with blue eyes and a scar across his face. Black hair was cut short with an undercut, a tuft of white sticking out from the front.

"Hey dad." He says in his normal voice, dropping his helmet, and suddenly Bruce envelopes him in a hug, letting the tears fall.

"Jason, Jason...you're alive, you came home." Jason grips him tighter, noticeably harder with his right hand than left.

"It's good to be alive and back." He says, head against Bruce's chest. Between sobs, Bruce tells him:

"You have so much to explain."


End file.
